Of butts, engagements and cold lemonade
by LizzieOktambe
Summary: One lazy afternoon at The Shell Cottage. Fluffy and funny : Enjoy! Pairing: H/G, Hr/R, B/F Rated T because I said so.


**A/N: Hey everyone! I want to thank you for all the reviews and subscriptions! I'm really glad you like my stories. I hope I won't disappoint you with this one. Have fun! **

**Special thanks for my brilliant friend- Marta, who is my editor and the most loyal fan :) I don't know what I'll do without you!**

**Of butts, engagements and cold lemonade.**

It was a beautiful July day. The air was warm and thick and it had a salty scent of the sea. The Weasleys along with Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Teddy Lupin were spending a lazy Saturday afternoon at the Bill and Fleur's Shell Cottage. The sand was almost painfully warm and the sky was bright blue with little fluffy clouds on it. Harry was sitting on a blanket with the "Advanced Defense Spells" book on his lap. His best mate, Ron was laying on his right lazily tracing patterns in the sand on a free spot beside him which just had been vacated by his long- term girlfriend, Hermione. Bill was laying on the blanket at his stomach. He was resting his head on his crossed arms in front of him and as far as Harry was concerned, he was asleep. George, on the other hand, was sitting beside Harry glancing at his book and making stupid comments from time to time. Ginny and her sister- in- law Fleur, were playing with three- year- old Teddy and a Bill and Fleur's daughter, one- year- old Victoire, near the water.

It wasn't anything new for Harry to stare at Ginny. To be honest it was very easy to find him in a state of a heavy stupor, especially now, when she was wearing only her dark blue bikini. God, she was gorgeous! The sun was playing in her hair, which made it look like a fire. Her freckled, still pale skin was shining in the sunlight. And her bum, she had the greatest bum on the world! He wanted to stand up and…

"Are you staring at my sister's bump, Harry?" Asked Ron looking at Harry with raised eyebrows. Harry's heart stopped for a moment.

"What? N..." He started, but after a second realized something and a big stupid grin crossed his face "Yea, yeah... I certainly am." He said proudly. His grin however vanished from his face, when Ron's smelly shoe landed on his face. "Oi! What was that for?" He yelped throwing it back in Ron's direction.

"For your stupid sincerity!" Growled Ron glancing at Harry with disgust written on his face. Harry laughed loudly.

"Okay, I can say I'm not staring if it'll make you feel better, but the truth is, that your sister is my fiancée and I can stare at her butt as much as I want" He commented, the stupid grin back on his face.

"Ooh yeah?... Do you really think so, Potter?" Asked George getting into the conversation. "As far as I'm concerned our sister doesn't like to be treated objectively." He added when Harry nodded enthusiastically.

"He's got a point, here" Mumbled Bill not even bothering to open his eyes. Harry thought that it indeed was the truth, but…

"Let's see then." Decided George. "Hey Gin-Gin! Mind to join us for a sec?" He yelled to her. She winced a little at that nick- name but shrugged and made her way towards them.

"What is it?" She asked glancing at her brothers. She already knew that it most likely was about something very stupid.

"Your little fiancé here is ogling your bum." Stated George with mischievous smile on his lips. She raised her right eyebrow at him and looked at Harry. She band over him and took the book from his lap.

"What are you reading Harry?" She asked sweetly. He mumbled something uncertain. She ignored him and studied his book. "Mmmmm... Hard covered, nice one." She commented and when anybody expected that, she used it to slap George and Ron on their heads. Firmly… very firmly.

"Ouch! What was that for?" They exclaimed in the same time. She furiously throw the book on the sand.

"You two look on my butt again and I will kill you." She yelled, her hands on her hips.

"What? It was Harry who was staring!" Yelped Ron in response.

"And how did you notice?" She asked angrily turning her death glare at him.

"I just looked at Harry and then realized that he's looking at your…" He furrowed his brows confused, when the realization hit him "… Oh" He exclaimed silently. Ginny raised her eyebrows. Was it possible to be that thick?

"Oi! Wait a sec! I'm not a perv!" Yelled George "I've only overheard a little conversation between those two!" He added pointing at Ron and Harry. "Who the hell do you think I am? I wasn't even looking!" He added looking disgusted.

"Doesn't matter, you're still a git!" She growled at him and turned her attention to Harry. She squatted in front of him, her face very close to his, their noses almost touching.

"Enjoying the view, Potter?" She asked silently, her lips slightly parted. He gulped loudly, complicated process was running in his head. If he would say that he's not enjoying the view, it would offend her, but if he would say that he is enjoying the view, she could turn her wrath on him. And to make things worse, she was so close! Oh, crap.

"Pretty much actually." He panted trying to collect himself "And I mean the previous…" He said with very low voice, pointing at the spot where now only Fleur was playing with the kids. "…and the present view." He added tenderly touching some freckles at her right cheek. She gently captured his lips with her own, but broke the kiss before he even had a chance to respond to it.

"Dammit" She mumbled against his lips. "That was a very good answer" She admitted and kissed him again, this time, to his delight, for a little longer. Her brothers, apart from Bill who was acting like he was still half asleep and didn't even bothered to raise his head to look what's going on around him, moaned loudly. She rolled her eyes at them, stood up with a little "Have fun, honey." For Harry, and walked away. At her way she intentionally wiggled her hips, turned her head toward him and winked. This time it was Harry who groaned loudly. If she only knew what she's doing to him! George chuckled when the sound escaped Harry's mouth.

"Little impatient, aren't we?" He commented joyfully. "Don't worry Harry, three more weeks and you'll be able to do much more than just stare." He added with mischief.

"Eeeewwwww! Thanks for that mental picture, George!" Scowled Ron, his shoe again in use, this time against his brother. George throw it back at Ron and a loud "Ouch!" Escaped Ron's mouth when it hit him on the left side of his face.

"I don't know if you two realize that they've been living together since Harry finally proposed." Mumbled Bill, his rising back and hoarse voice the only signs that he's still alive.

"Oh yeeeah, but I'm sure, that Harry is a gentleman and they still have separate bedrooms, right Harry?" Teased George with a knowing smirk on his face. Harry laughed loudly.

"Course we have, Georgie." He said with a voice that he was sometimes using while talking to Teddy or Tory. George laughed, Ron scowled.

"Your such a git!" Mumbled Ron towards Harry and in his head cursed Ginny's puppy eyes and Harry's influence at their mother. He unfortunately had none of that, so unlike them he had no chance to live with Hermione before marriage.

"You're just being jealous prat, Ron! Just move your lazy, smelly butt and pop the question already! Hermione is not going to wait forever." Commented Harry. George looked at his younger brother.

"He's so right!" He exclaimed loudly.

"What am I waiting for?" Asked Hermione appearing out of nowhere with a big jug of lemonade, the muggle thing that all of the Weasleys started to love, thanks to Hermione and Harry, and a few glasses.

"Nothing" Commented Ron quickly "What've you got there?" He asked changing the subject.

"Ohh… anybody wants some cold lemonade?" She asked loud enough for Ginny, Fleur and the kids to hear that. They started to make their way towards them.

"Nah... Thanks babe" Said Ron smiling "But I think that you should spill some on Harry's head. It'll do him good." He added. Hermione raised her eyebrows at them. Harry glanced at Ron with narrowed eyes.

"Ron?"

"What?"

"Sod off!"

**The End**


End file.
